Almost lover
by Hizashii
Summary: Él quiere repararla y, por momentos, parece que lo hace. —Jacob/Bella. Serie de drabbles para Estrella'black.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo esta serie de drabbles me pertenece, people.

**Claim: **Jacob/Bella.

**Summary: **Él quiere repararla y, por momentos, parece que lo hace.

**Recomendación musical: **Almost lover — A Fine Frenzy.

**Dedicatoria: **Por supuesto que esto va para Essy (Estrella'black) porque ama a Jake, y le gusta el Jake/Bella.

**Notas: **Nunca pensé escribir de ellos, pero me vino una idea y Essy es tan dulce que me inspiré más para ella. Annie me ayudó a inspirarme, porque me mostró LA canción perfecta y pude hacerlo, al fin. Amé escribir de ellos, y eso no lo habría imaginado nunca. Tiene spoilers generales desde Luna Nueva hasta Amanecer, pero todos lo hemos leído. ;)

**

* * *

**

**Almost lover.**

**(**_Goodbye, my almost lover; goodbye, my hopeless dream. I'm triyng not to think about you, Can't you just let me be?_**)  
**

* * *

**I**

Sonríe cuando mira a la chica a su lado, es especial a su manera única. Ella sonríe muy poco al principio, pero con el tiempo comienza a reír con mayor libertad.  
Ella está rota, él lo sabe. Él quiere repararla y, por momentos, parece que lo hace.  
Entonces es cuando ella le pide que la enseñe a ser arriesgada y él, tonto iluso, pensaba que era por él.

**II**

Le toma la mano, la mira como si fuera la cosa más bella en el mundo y ella sonríe para él. Se siente bien, se siente el cariño a través de la piel y esa sensación de armonía en cada palabra. Él piensa que todo es perfecto, pero sabe que no lo es.  
Ella aún sigue rota, y él va perdiendo las esperanzas de volver a juntar sus piezas en esa maravillosa y completa persona que él sabe que es.  
El viento le da en la cara, la altura es mucha y el agua está embravecida, ella parece no notarlo.

**III**

Se da cuenta de que algo va mal cuando no la encuentra por ningún lado, cuando no puede ver entre las playas y tampoco por los bosques.  
_Bella, Bella, Bella, demonios, Bella, ¿dónde estás? _dice, piensa y grita, sin obtener alguna respuesta.  
Va al acantilado, y descubre con horror los pies finos de una mujer marcados tenuemente en la roca debido al barro. Sin pensar en más nada, salta.  
La busca por las aguas oscuras y, quizás, pasan minutos antes de que la encuentre.  
Toma su brazo y la saca a la superficie, ella está desorientada a más no poder. Él besa sus labios dándole aire y, en medio de su inconsciencia, ella murmura un quejido que suena a un _Edward.  
_Eso fue un golpe bajo para Jacob, fue demasiado duro para él saber que ella no lo había olvidado.

**IV**

_No puedes ir, él te dejó _piensa cuando la mira y ve al decisión fulminante en sus ojos. Ella se irá, porque siempre pondrá por delante a ese chupasangre que la abandonó y lo dejará a él de lado si es necesario.  
Ella se va con la pequeña duende, y él no puede evitar pensar que quizás todo este tiempo fue una pérdida.

**V**

Ella regresa, regresa con ese chupasangre, lo ama como siempre y parece querer que Jacob lo note. Él no puede soportarlo, así que la besa. La besa a lo rudo, por las malas y con fuerza. Se siente bien, pero no _tan _bien como él pensaba que debería sentirse.  
Quizás tenga que ver con que ella no le correspondió.

**VI**

Nunca hubiera imaginado que estaría es esta situación. Está acostado junto a Bella en una bolsa de dormir, mientras el chupasangre los mira analizando sus movimientos y pensamientos. Él no se imaginó que se aliaría con vampiros nunca, pero salvar a Bella era algo que él no podía evitar querer hacer.  
Se siente bien tenerla tan cerca, aunque sabe que no es suya y que, quizás, nunca lo será.

**VII**

La besa con toda la pasión que es capaz de reunir, con ese calor vehemente que le nubla la razón cuando ella está cerca. Quizás se sobrepasa un poco y toca de más, pero simplemente no puede evitar dejarse llevar por el momento. La besa hasta lo más hondo, su lengua le explora la boca y la electricidad estática está presente. Le besa el corazón y, entonces, se da cuenta de que es un beso de despedida.

**VIII**

Se aleja porque no puede soportar el saber que la ha perdido y que Cullen ganó su corazón. Huye como un tonto asustado y se ahoga en su miseria durante largos y aburridos días grises. La extraña, extraña poder tu mano y hacerla sonreír.  
Extraña besarla en la mejilla, en la mano o en la boca. Pero lo que más extraña es el simple hecho de saber que ella está ahí.

**IX**

No puede verla destruirse por una cosa que no debería existir. Odia ver su piel frágil y sin luz, sus ojos ya no brillan como piedras preciosas al sol y sus labios están pálidos y resecos. Sigue amándola, pero odia lo estúpida que puede llegar a ser algunas veces.  
Por primera —y única— vez en la vida, está de acuerdo con el chupasangre. Eso debe acabar.

**X**

La mira, su cuerpo inerte y sin ilusiones. Sus ojos cerrados y la sangre cubriéndola. La imagen es horrible en muchos sentidos, tan horrible que no es capaz de soportarlo. Ella está muerta: su voz no volverá a resonar por los pasillos de su mente, su risa se borrará de su futuro y sus ojos café profundo no volverán a mirarle.  
Él trata de no pensar en que ella se ha ido, no lo logra. Trata de no recordar, pero lo hace. Y entonces se da cuenta de que ella era un sueño, y que el sueño se quedó sin esperanzas.

* * *


End file.
